


Alternate Universe

by argentscoyote



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, I'M NOT CRYING YOU ARE, still not over it tbh, will i ever though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: In an alternate universe, everything is better.





	Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> started this the day after I watched Wonder Woman and I've finally pushed myself to rewrite and edit now. I hope this makes you cry just as much as I did.

In an alternate universe, everything is better.

In an alternate universe, they defeat Ares and stop the war. Man is longer subjected to the need to be evil and kill one another. They are free. Once again, they are good.

The whole group – Diana, Steve, Charlie, Sameer, and the Chief – celebrate their victory with drinks and dancing and singing. Later on, in their room when it’s just Steve and Diana, the hype of the celebration fades into something much more emotional, and neither one of them want to let the other go. They hold each other and they kiss and softly whisper,

“I thought I lost you.”

“I’m here, Diana. I’m right here.”

They go home, where Etta helps Diana find a job and a place to live. It is hard, at first. She struggles with the Man’s World, with navigating what she grew up with with what is now her reality, but Steve is always right there, helping her, guiding her, answering every little question she has no matter how silly or ridiculous. They go for breakfast and ice-cream (and sometimes, ice-cream for breakfast). They hold hands and they kiss and they cherish and they love each other with everything they have, and eventually, it is only right that they get married. And they have a kid, maybe even two.

They visit Thymiscyra often, to see her mother and fellow Amazonian sisters. The visits are filled with strong warrior women staring down Steve and Hippolyta being just as overprotective with her grandkids as she was with her own daughter. There are epic sword fights and lots of laughter and almost too much love. Diana holds those visits close to her heart, relishes in every single moment of them, but the truth is the island is no longer her home.

Her home is now with him.

Diana is still the Wonder Woman, helping those who cannot help themselves, but she is also Diana Trevor, beloved wife, and doting mother. It is the life she never thought she would have, never even thought she would want, but it is the life she is so damn grateful to have and a life she would not trade in for the world.

In an alternate universe, everything is better.

In an alternate universe, he is still alive.

But sadly, this is this universe, and he is gone, and she has to figure out how she will go on without him.


End file.
